Naruko Senju Uchiha Uzumaki
by CJShikage
Summary: What if Minato and Kushina survied the Kyubi attack, what if they had a daughter instead of a son, what if Minato was Tsunade and Jiraiya's Kid, and Kushina was Madara's daughter what if Kurama was female. Follow Naruko as she walks down a path to stop Obito and save this world from destruction. Naruko/Hinata/FemKyubi parring.
1. Chapter 1

Naruko Senju Uchiha Uzumaki

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter One: The savior is born.

A cave on the outskirts of the hidden leaf village with Anbu around with the Kanji for 'seal' and 'repress' then a loud scream was heard from the cave.

"IT HURTS, 'TTEBANE!" back inside the cave a woman with a long flowing red hair and a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouse is slate blue as while the dress was green. She also wore a wristband that ranged from black to dark blue on her left wrist and black shinobi sandals. Her dress was raised up and a very complex seal which was slowly coming undone while a man in a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandal, was channeling chakra into the decaying seal to ensure the it didn't come undone.

"You're doing great Kushina-chan just a little more and our child will be here." Minato says.

"IT STILL HURTS MINATO-KUN!" Kushina yells

"Come one Kushina you're almost there just a few more centimeters and little Naruko will be here." Biwako Sarutobi says.

"_**Kushina I'm trying my best to stay put but the seal is coming undone!" **_Kurama says to Kushina

"_I appreciate it Kurama how much long till Naruko is out?" _Kushina asks her tenant

"_**I estimate a few minutes or less." **_

"_Thanks Kurama."_

"_**No problem Kushina I know this isn't easy I can feel your pain from within in the seal." **_After a few seconds Kushina lets loose a final scream and the crying of a baby is heard.

"Congratulations Kushina-chan Naruko is born." Biwako looked at Minato. "You need to suppress the Nine Tails chakra."

"Yosh!" Minato slams his hands together. "Mokuton: Biju Bōgyo Saku." (Wood Style: Tailed Beast Stockade.) Wooden stockades grow from around the ground and grip Kushina's limbs and stomach to suppress Kurama's chakra.

(Kushina's Mindscape.)

Kurama was chained to a small throne she (A/N: Yes Kurama's a girl in this story.) wore a red Kimono with a black sash wrapped around. She had pointed ears and D-cup breasts (A/N: not a pervert just using an image I found online and I guessed.) however the chains that bound her were weakening as child birth was strenuous on the seal, but Kurama had a very lively room with multiple TV screens in front of her. She was watching as the screens were attuned to Kushina's senses.

"**Kushina you may be **_**his **_**child but your chakra is more calming and light then that bastard of a man." **Kurama suddenly feels a huge calm ripple through her. **"Ah the calming of the Mokuton it always fills me with calming thoughts like the ocean breeze." **Kurama looks at the pain receptor monitor seeing returning to normal. **"Be strong Kushina I know you're better than this."**

(Birthing room)

Kushina was breathing and sweating heavily but the calming effect of Minato's Mokuton was helping to ease her fear. Biwako walked over toward Kushina.

"So this is our little Naruko." Minato says smiling then reaches out to touch the bundle that held Naruko but Biwako slapped his hand away.

"Don't you touch her; the mother gets to see first." Biwako says then lays the bundle next to Kushina who is crying tears of joy at her new born daughter.

"Naruko… I finally get to see you." Kushina says happily.

"Alright there will be plenty of time later for you to see her but now we got to clean her up." Biwako says walking away. "There, there." Minato places his hand on Kushina's and smiles at her.

"How are you feeling, Kushina?"

"Okay." Kushina says weakly.

"Thank you."

"Minato."

"Alright now I know you just we through childbirth but we got to lock up Kurama nice and tight." Just as Minato places his hand seal Kurama's power a scream is heard and it draws Minato's attention to the source to see Biwako and the nursemaid dropping dead and a man in a black rob with a mask over his face with a hole over the right eye. "Biwako-sama, Taji!" Minato shouts out.

"Yondaime Hokage Minato, get away from the Jinchūriki. Otherwise this child's life will end in one minute."

"_How did he get past the barrier?" _Minato thinks. _"This guy… who the hell is he?" _Minato gets into a battle stance. Just then Kushina cries out in pain as the nine tails seal starts to break. _"I thought Kurama liked Kushina why is she trying to escape?" _Just then the man in the robe pulls out a kunai and holds it up to Naruko's face.

"Get away from the Jinchūriki. Don't you care what happens to your kid, Senju?"

"Wait! Calm down!" Minato says

"Speak for yourself, Minato I'm cool as can be." Then he throws Naruko into the air.

"NARUKO!" Kushina cry out and the man jumps to stab Naruko with the Kunai, but Minato, in a flash, grabs Naruko before the man can stab her.

"Well, I must hand it to the Yellow Flash, but I wonder about this next one." The man makes a ram sign and Minato hears the sizzling of paper bombs.

"MINATO!" Kushina cries then more distantly as Minato flashes away. "NARUKO!" Minato rips the blanket off of Naruko and throws it backwards then leaps forward without a second's hesitation. Then the house behind Minato exploded as Minato was tossed through the air still holding Naruko tightly in his arms to protect her. Naruko starts crying again.

"Thank Goodness… Naruko isn't hurt." Minato says to himself, then he feels a pain in his ankle and he looks down to see some wood lodged in it. _"If I had time to appreciate irony I would laugh at this situation; but since I don't, I won't. I was forced to use the Hirashin no Jutsu." _(Flying Thunder God jutsu) Minato pulls the splinter out of his ankle. _"His target is Kushina…and he succeeded in separating up." _Minato tosses the wood into the air. _"I must hurry." _Then before the wood hits the ground Minato is gone in a yellow flash of light. When he reappears hi is in a small bunker room with one of his kunai hanging on the wall.

(With Kushina and the Masked Man)

With a single hand sign the Masked Man unravels Kushina's seal as it spreads around some rocks binding her there.

"_Damn I haven't any chakra to stop him, if I did I could use my sharingan or, at the risk of retina damage, my Mangekyō sharingan."_ Kushina thinks desperately. "Just what…do you want?" Kushina growls.

"I'm going to pull the Kyūbi out from you and destroy Konoha." The masked Man responds and Kushina's eyes widen in shock.

"What?!"

"Minato's teleportation Jutsu allows him to move instantly between locations marked with jutsu formulas. He made sure to mark your Sealing Formula with it too…in order to protect you; however I managed to put a distance between you. Furthermore, the Kyūbi's seal has been weakened from childbirth. Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" the man's eye widens revealing a sharingan.

"_He has the sharingan too!" _Kushina thinks in shock. _"Damn of all the times to run out of chakra it had to be against another sharingan user."_

(Back with Minato and Naruko)

Minato grabs a blanket and covers the sleeping Naruko with it.

"You'll be save here." Minato says to Naruko. "Naruko, just wait awhile, I have to go save your mother."

(Back with The masked Man and Kushina)

Kushina starts to slip into unconsciousness as chakra exhaustion took her. Just then she hears a voice which jumpstarts her.

"_**KIT, I'D RECONIZES THIS CHAKRA ANYWHERE IT'S-" **_suddenly Kurama's voice is cut off as the Masked Man's sharingan spins and hypnotizes Kurama with his sharingan. Kurama's chakra starts leaking off of Kushina as the man forces Kurama out of the seal.

"Now then, come out KYŪBI!" the man says, then Kurama's charka comes blasting out of the seal and in a few seconds Kurama emerged in her Demon fox form and the last of Kurama's chakra escapes Kushina and she collapses face first and as Kurama emerges she lets lose a massive roar. "Good, now I'll go straight to Konoha." Kushina struggles up slightly.

"Hold it."

"Uzumaki Shinobi are amazing, you don't die right away after Biju is extracted." Kurama looks down at Kushina

"_**Kushina I hope you make it through this." **_Kurama thinks looking at Kushina.

"You were the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi so I'll let you die by his hand."

"_**SEXIST PIG!" **_Kurama growls and turns to Kushina and slams her paw down where Kushina was. _**"I'm sorry Kushina." **_Kurama offers up a silent prayer to Kami that she would be merciful on her and not judge her based on her father's actions. Just then Kurama sees Minato appear on the tree in front of her with Kushina in his arms. _**"Thank Kami." **_ Kurama breathes a sigh of relief.

"I must say, you're as quick as you nickname, but you're too late."

"Minato…is Naruko…is she safe?" Kushina asks

"Yea she's fine." Minato responds. "She's in a safe place for now."

"Thank goodness." Kushina closes her eyes, then looks at her husband with a determined look on her face and to Minato's shock her Sharingan active. "Minato, you must stop that man and Kurama-chan right now he's headed for Konoha." Minato glares at where the masked man stood, and then he vanished.

"He flew off again, well never mind we're headed to Konoha." The masked man laughs

(With Minato and Kushina)

Minato reappears inside the house where he had left Naruko, carrying his wife bridal style as he walks her over toward Naruko.

"Why?" Kushina asks.

"Never mind that." Minato responds. "Just stay with Naruko." Minato lays her down on the bed next to Naruko. Kushina holds her sleeping daughter crying slightly and Minato beholds the scene eyes threatening to burst into tears.

"Naruko." Kushina says holding her daughter tighter. Minato clenches his fist and then opens the closet to reveal his Yondaime jacket and he puts it on. "Minato… thank you…good luck."

"I'll be right back." Minato says.

(Konoha)

Everything was normal in the village, people were walking down the streets and a few people were supporting drunken friends. Two shinobi were walking down the street, Kakashi and Guy, guy had his usual outfit on but without the flak jacket and Kakashi was wearing his Anbu armor and blatantly ignoring Guy's incredulous looks.

"Why don't we just do Rock-Paper-Scissors again tonight?" Kakashi asks.

"Not that again!" Guy says angry. "Think of something more exciting! How can you call yourself my rival?"

"We have an early start tomorrow, so let's pass for tonight." Kakashi eye smiles.

"Don't use a mission as an excuse! I have all this pent-up energy inside of me now is the time for diligent training! Honest-to-goodness discipline and hard work will bring success in future missions!" Guy starts ranting not even noticing that Kakashi has stopped moving. Guy turns around a furious look on his face "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Say Guy…do you notice anything odd, there's a chill in the air."

"IT'S YOUR ATTITUDE THAT'S CAUSING IT!" Guy yells ranting again. "We're only young once!" Guy kept ranting and Kakashi just started to ignore him.

(Uchiha compound.)

Itachi was holding his little brother Sasuke in his arms while sitting on the porch of his house looking up at the sky.

"What is this feeling?" Itachi asks himself all of the sudden Sasuke starts crying. "There, there…" Itachi tries to comfort Sasuke. _"It's a strange feeling, of all the times for Mom and Dad to be out." _Itachi looks at Sasuke. "Don't cry, Sasuke, no matter what happens, your big brother will definitely protect you." Itachi looks at his brother smiling.

(Hokage's office)

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk smoking his pipe and doing paper work for Minato while he was out. All of the sudden he looks out the window as a sense of dread over comes him.

"It can't be!" Sarutobi says

(Masked Man.)

The Masked Man lands in a kneeling position in a deserted alley way. After regaining his balance he slams his palm onto the ground as he calls out.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" a very large contract sign appears on the ground then a huge plume of smoke appears, the force of it blows away all those nearby sweeping them off their feet. When the dust settles a few civilians cough and struggle to get back up.

"What happened?" One said.

"Is it an accident? Another asks, and then they look up to the glowing red eyes of Kurama.

"That's…" a third trails off.

"N-no way…!" the second civilian says in fear. "It's the Kyūbi!" he calls out in fear and everyone around him scatters repeating the message and trying to get as far away as possible.

"Go, Kyūbi." The masked man says Trans-vying the instruction through his sharingan. Kurama roars and starts smashing buildings with claw, tails and roars.

(Hokage tower)

An Anbu appears behind the third Hokage fear evident in his voice.

"Sandaime-sama, the Kyūbi is…!" the Anbu trails off as he watches Sarutobi finish tying the last of his around his forehead. "The Kyūbi has suddenly appeared in the village!"

"I'm aware of that, I will suppress it." Sarutobi says getting ready for battle. "You and the others protect the civilians!"

"Yes Sir!" the Anbu says and departs.

"_Did Kushina's seal break; despite all the precautions did we fail? Biwako…" _Sarutobi thinks of his wife.

(Guy and Kakashi)

"Damn you Kyūbi!" Guy roars. "This is the moment I release my pent up power!"

"Don't be hasty, Guy!" Kakashi warns but as usual his warnings fall on deaf ears.

"Come on! I'll be your opponent!" Guy is about to run forward when a random chunin holds out his hand.

"Wait!" the chunin says.

"Huh?" Guy asks confused

"Gather immediately in the guardroom!"

"Why?" Kakashi asks.

"It's Sandaime-sama's orders!"

"Hiruzen-sama?" Guy asks shocked.

"You heard him Guy, let's go!" Kakashi says.

(Ino-shika-cho generation one)

Chōza spins his bow staff around blocking debris from hitting Inoichi and Shikaku.

"Now's our chance! Evacuate the civilians!" Shikaku shouts the civilians run off fleeing for their lives.

(Two random chunin)

"Are we ready?" one asks

"Yes." The other responds. Just then Kurama steps on the Hokage's office, crushing it beneath her paw which sets off several high powered explosives which only serve to irritate her.

"Over here Kyūbi!" a random chunin calls out throwing explosive notes and kunai at Kurama, these hit her cheek which again pisses her off.

"_**YOU ASSHOLE DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO GET FUR THIS SHINY!" **_Kurama thinks in rage as the singed marks on her fur Kurama swings her arm bitch slapping the chunin killing him instantly. Two more rise up and throw explosive notes at her other cheek and the meet the same fate as the other. Two more jump up and one shouts.

"Where are you looking?" As he and his partner prepare to throw their kunai Kurama bitch slaps them with her tail killing them. The destruction continues and chunin, jounin and Anbu alike gather before Sarutobi trying to defend the village.

(Minato)

Minato was standing on top of his own stone head on the tallest spike of his hair one of his kunai in hand.

"_As Hokage, I will protect the village, my family, right now. This is what I need to do." _Minato look at Kurama. _"I won't allow you to do as you please anymore!" _Minato thinks in determination. Just then Kurama turns to the stone faces looking at where Minato was standing. "So you've taken notices of me." Minato says out loud and Kurama opens her jaws and Yin and Yang chakra start to collide near that area as she prepares to fire a 'Biju-Dama.' Minato starts making hand signs. "You won't get your way here!" then Kurama fires the blast of uncondensed chakra at the mountain destroying everything in is way. Just as it's about to make contact with the faces it stops and a space-time barrier appears stopping it and slowly the blast is absorbed by the barrier as Minato holds out his hand and kunai and when it was fully absorb he uses the Hirashin to send it far away. Then there is a huge explosion in the distance. _"With so much power I have to be careful where I send it."_ Minato looks at Kurama with sorrow in his heart. _"I must report all that's happened to Sandaime-sama immediately." _Just then a hand rises up behind Minato who whips around intent on plunging his Kunai into his opponent's skull but to his surprise it goes right through the masked man and after the Kunai clears his skull the man grabs Minato's arm.

"I am your opponent and it's all over." The man says and a swirl starts to appear around his visible eye as it starts to absorb Minato but before it can be completed Minato warps away. "He flew away, he's fast, next time, I'll get him faster, the instant we make contact."

(With Minato)

Minato appeared in the field where he had taken Naruko to avoid him being blown up.

"_My attack missed, but he materialized and instantly tried to drag me in, just what was that jutsu?" _Just as Minato finishes his thoughts the man appears right in front of him.

"I won't let you get away."

"_He uses the Teleportation Jutsu too?" _Minato reaches down and grabs a kunai. _"Is that how he took Kushina and move away so quickly? A shinobi who outmaneuvered the Anbu assigned under Sandaime-sama's direct control…who slipped through a top-secret barrier…and who knew that Kurama's seal would weaken during childbirth. Furthermore, he undid Kurama's seal, tamed it and…went in and out of the barrier set up around Konoha without being caught. There is only one shinobi that I know who is capable of this." _Minato glares at the ninja in front of him. "Are you Madara Uchiha?" Minato asks the man lifts his hood and pulls it back to reveal short black hair. "No that's impossible, he died fighting my grandfather."

"I wonder about that." The man responds.

"At this point it doesn't matter who you are, but why are you targeting Konoha."

"I could say I did it on a whim or that I planned it, or that it's war, or that it's for peace." The man lets loose a long chain connected to two shackles which he attaches to his wrists.

"_Whatever the case he's no ordinary man! He can control Kurama and his teleportation jutsu surpasses both Lord Second's and mine, and he has some dangerous ideology. I must deal with him now or he'll be even more trouble than Kurama. If I transport myself to the village now, he will follow and the battle field will become even more chaotic. If he is like Madara then he can only keep Kurama under the Kuchiyose for a few minutes, I just have to entrust the village to Sandaime-sama. As for me…I must take this guy down right here, right now!" _Minato drops into a battle stance.

"Now that I have freed the Kyūbi you people have no hope left!" the man and Minato charge each other and Minato prepares to stab the man through but instead goes right through him then the man draws the chain around Minato to capture him but Minato warps away.

"_His flesh… My physical attacks have no effect on him, and Mokuton takes too long plus need to conserve as much chakra as possible in order to save Kurama, Kushina and Naruko, but he makes himself materialized to attack me. Namely, I can only aim for him when we both strike blows! His risk lies during the moment of attack and considering the time remaining on Kurama's Kuchiyose no Jutsu he doesn't relish a long battle either. The one who attacks an instant quicker than the other…wins!" _Minato and the masked man charge one another again and this time Minato throws his kunai right at the man in front of him and as expected it goes right through him, the man reaches up to grab Minato to suck him into his eye and Minato forms a Rasengan just as Minato's Kunai goes through the man makes to grab Minato and he says with a twinkle in his eye.

"I win." Just then Minato vanishes to the kunai then drives the Rasengan into the man's back. _"Damn it! He flew to that kunai from earlier!"_

"That was my Hirashin level 2." Minato glares and the ground below blows ups, then Minato marks the man with his Hiraishin kunai formula. Then the man jumps away from Minato and holds his left arm as it falls apart in white spores. Minato glares at the man who tried to kill him and his family.

"You got me, that it what is meant by 'elusive.' I should never have let my guard down." Just then Minato warps to the man and places his hand on his stomach. _"Hirashin no jutsu! So that's it…he marked my body somewhere!" _then a contract seal appears on the man. "A Contract Seal?" the man looks at Minato in shock. _"He intends to separate the Kyūbi from me?"_

"With this, the Kyūbi no longer belongs to you!"

(With Kurama attacking Konoha.)

Kurama's eyes that were currently the sharingan shrink back down to her normal slit eyes. Kurama lets loose a wild roar and takes a step forward but accidentally crushed a building and she leaped back accidently crushing another building.

"_**Damn this incredibly tiny world I have to get to Kushina and Minato." **_Kurama thinks as she crushed another building.

"You must avoid damage to the village! Chase the Kyūbi outside the village walls!

"Yes sir!" several Anbu say.

"By me time so that I can execute my jutsu! Do not slow down the attack!"

"Right let's go!" the Anbu says to his gather teammates. The other Anbu and jounin run off towards the Kurama to slow her progress. They throw explosive kunai at Kurama.

"**STOP RUINNING MY FUR!' **Kurama roars and swats them out of the air then let's lose a terrible killer intent that gives a lot of civilians heart attacks.

(With Kushina)

"I think they just messed up aunty Kurama's fur Naruko-chan, let this be a lesson to you all women love their hair so don't go trying to mess it up." Kushina says to the sleeping Naruko. _"My chakra has recovered enough for me to activate my sharingan but I dare not use it I might need that chakra to restrain Kurama-chan if Minato needs to gather chakra for a sealing jutsu." _

(Back with Sarutobi.)

Sarutobi bites his thumb and starts weaving hand signs.

"Ninpo: Kuchiyose!" Sarutobi makes hand signs. "Appear…Monkey King Enma!" Sarutobi slams his palm to the ground and in a flash of smoke Enma appears.

"**The Kyūbi hmm. So the seal was broken?" **Enma asks his sumonner.

"We're going to chase it out of the village with the Adamantine Nyoi!"

"**Got it! Henge!" **Enma transforms into his staff and flies toward Sarutobi.

"Let's go Enma!"

"**Right!"**

"Extend!" the staff shots forward to smack Kurama in her chest sending her out of the village. "I've chased it out of the village! Don't let up! Keep at him!"

"**SEXIST PERVETED BASTARD!" **Kurama shouts blasting away the shinobi thrown at her.

"_Minato where are you?!" _

(With Minato and the masked man)

"I must hand it to the Yondaime. You wounded me and managed to pull out the Kyūbi. However the Kyūbi will be mine eventually and then I will rule the world and there are many ways to go about doing that." The masked man says as he disappears.

"_That tone… He's not joking around." _Minato thinks.

(Back to Kurama.)

More ninja throw bombs at her which infuriated her as the messed up her fur again.

"Keep him occupied until the Yondaime arrives!" more and more ninja are back handed and killed by Kurama.

(With the younger shinobi that were kept away from Kurama.)

"Now listen up." Kurenai's father says. "You young shinobi are to stay away from the Kyūbi."

"What do you mean by that?" Kurenai asks.

"This is not a battle between villages. This is domestic trouble; there is no reason for you all to risk your lives."

"Speak for yourself!" Kurenai says glaring.

"Kurenai calm down." Asuma says

"You're a shinobi too." Kurenai's father says. "We are not guaranteed a long life but, my daughter… at least pass on the Will of Fire to my grandchild. Make that oath to your father, for I do believe in you."

(With Minato.)

Minato appears on Sarutobi's stone head and looks as Kurama gathers more chakra for another Biju-Dama.

"_This is terrible." _Minato thinks. Just then Sarutobi collapses from Kurama's killer intent.

"He's going to do that again?"

"Sandaime-sama!" just then a call is heard from above.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" and suddenly Gamabunta lands on Kurama.

"This is." Sarutobi says.

"It's the Yondaime!" a jounin calls out. Minato remembers what the masked man says.

"_Kushina forgive me." _Minato looks at Gamabunta. "Hold down Kurama for just a while!" Minato says.

"**That's going to be tough even for me!" **Gamabunta responds as Kurama sees Minato and continues gathering the chakra for the Biju-Dama.

"_In order to transport something this big, I'm going to need a lot of chakra."_ Minato thinks then just as Kurama is about to fire she and Minato vanish into thin air.

"Minato." Sarutobi says in shock. "Did he fly off with the Kyūbi?" all of the sudden a gigantic flash of light is seen far away. "That way!"

(With Minato and Kurama.)

As the remaining blood lust leaves Kurama's heart she looks at her friends.

"**Minato, Kushina, I need you to seal me away inside little Naruko I will offer no resistance but Kushina you need to set up a barrier to ensure no one can get in." **Kurama says shifting to her human form.

"Got it old friend." Kushina says then she uses her chakra to make a barrier of her chakra chains however the strain starts her into a coughing fit.

"Kushina!" Minato says in concern and the coughing and yelling wakes up Naruko who starts crying.

"Did I wake you up?" Kushina looks at her daughter. "I'm sorry Naruko."

"**Hurry we don't have much time!" **Kurama calls out

"Right!" Minato and Kushina use their remaining chakra to seal Kurama into Naruko and then she vanishes as the eight tetragram seal is set. Suddenly a clapping is heard and an old man with red battle armor and a set of sharingan eyes walks forward with a small cane.

"Nicely done you sealed my pet." The man says.

"Who…are…you?" Kushina asks

"Kushina I'm hurt you don't recognize me."

"I've never seen you before, however the armor looks familiar I once say it in a picture of a man with black hair next to my mother hold a little me but I never knew who it was."

"Why don't you peace it together little Kushi-chan."

"You're my father!"

"That's right my name is Madara Uchiha." Minato's eyes widen.

"Impossible he died fighting Hashirama-Jiji."

"Shut up Senju!" Madara growls then he looks at Kushina. "My daughter I haven't much time left but I have enough time to give you my chakra I know you have unlocked the Mangekyō sharingan and you will soon go blind from extreme uses unfortunately I have nothing to help you with there."

"Why Father why did you abandon me and kaa-chan?"

"Because I wanted to hide you from the world as it would be dangerous for you to grow up around me I have far too many enemies but I always helped to protect you it was I who informed Minato of your capture, it was I who made sure it was you who was made the new Jinchūriki of my pet I knew that Iwa would attack our home combine with Kumo." Madara sees the look on his daughters face. "I couldn't do anything because it would alert my enemies of my continued survival I did what I could from the shadows but it wasn't enough I couldn't do anything more, I always showed up to your birthday party under a Henge you mother knew she always knew it was me. When you unlocked your sharingan it was I who left you those fire jutsu and my old Uchiha blade which I hope you still kept."

"It was how I earned my nick name 'The Red Death.' Mom always told me tales of my father's power but I never knew it was the great Madara Uchiha."

"I haven't much time left but I will give you all my chakra my daughter." Madara looks at Minato. "You better treat my daughter right Senju or I swear not even death will stop me." Madara walks over Kushina and places a chakra rod into her arm and he attaches the other end to his own arm.

"Wait why are you helping us?" Minato asks.

"The events of this evening were because of the man I saved from death, Obito Uchiha." Minato's eyes widen in shock at that name.

"Impossible how did you save Obito from death?"

"I had his body reconstructed then it told him about the Jubi and how does he repay my kindness by taking away the Gedō statue and then makes it so I can't summon it and this forces me to wander until I die but now I can get back at that bastard by saving my daughter and telling you how to stop his plan."

"Well how do we stop his plan?"

"Destroy the Gedō statue and his plan will end with it."

"How?" Kushina asks.

"Find the boy called Nagato Uzumaki he has my eyes, the rinnegan, he can summon the Gedō statue and he can destroy it just find him, last I heard he was living in Amegakure (Hidden Rain Village.)"

"Who told you he was there?" Kushina asks

"My spy Zetsu I sense him nearby; he will take you to the boy now please my daughter take my chakra."

"Thank you father." Kushina smiles. Madara stabs the same rod that was in Kushina's arm and the last of Madara's enormous chakra flows into Kushina revitalizing her and returning her to full power. Then Madara drops to the ground and draws his final breath. After a few seconds a man with two large venus fly-trap like extensions that envelop his head and upper body, giving him a plant-like appearance. He has short green hair, yellow eyes, and that his body has two different colored halves. His left side is completely white, while the right side is almost entirely black.

"I can't **believe it**." Zetsu says. **"Obito betrayed **Madara."

"Who are you?" Minato asks

"I am **Zetsu." **

"Did you know tou-san well?" Kushina asks

"**Madara **gave us **life."**

"So that is a yes."

"We can **take you **to Nagato **if you **want."

"No thank you Zetsu we need to go to the council but if you could tell Nagato to go to the valley of the end in 5 days' time I will meet him there." Minato says

"**Very **well." Zetsu disappears into the ground. Just then they here Sarutobi's voice calling out.

"Minato!" Sarutobi and a few Anbu come running up with concern on their faces.

"Where is the Kyūbi?" an Anbu asks. Minato looks at his daughter and says.

"I sealed Kurama into my child but this attack was not her fault she was being controlled by a masked man who had the sharingan." Minato says

"Controlled by whom?" Sarutobi asks

"Obito Uchiha." Sarutobi's eyes widen in shock.

"But how he is dead isn't he?"

"He was saved and restructured then betrayed us out of grief no doubt."

"Grief but who was he grieving?"

"Rin Nohara his love interest she was killed by Mist ninja and this no doubt wanted to avenge her and came up with some crazy plan to revive her but to do so would take a lot of power, power that only all 9 tailed beasts could provide."

"Anyway we need to see the council they have to be informed of what has transpired here today." Minato and the others walk away to the council chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter two: The Hyūga incident.

Five years after Kurama's forced attack the council was informed of Naruko hosting Kurama and the civilian council called for her death but the shinobi council stopped that idea and Minato made it a S-rank offence to attack Naruko or tell anyone who didn't know the truth. The Hyūga clan matriarch Hikari had a daughter Hinata a few months later and Naruko and Hinata played together, trained together and became very good friends. On the afternoon of Hinata's fifth birthday the hidden cloud village had come to create an alliance with the hidden leaf after years of fighting, however this day was a special day for the Namikaze clan, Minato was in negotiations and Kushina was in the kitchen when her daughter comes running in.

"KAA-CHAN, KAA-CHAN, KAA-CHAN!" Naruko grabs her mother's skirt bouncing up and down.

"What is my little flower?" Kushina asks.

"Look what I can do Kaa-chan." Naruko channels chakra into her eyes and her blue eyes turn red displaying one tomoe in each eye. Kushina's eyes widen in shock at her daughter's new power.

"You unlocked your sharingan." Kushina's eyes start brimming with tears of happiness.

"Kaa-chan why are you crying did I do something bad?" Naruko asks scared.

"No my little flower you did nothing wrong theses are tears of happiness not sorrow. I am proud of you my daughter you have unlocked your sharingan just like you mother." Kushina activates her sharingan showing her daughter her full matured form.

"What's the sharingan Kaa-chan?"

"It's a bloodline limit that I was born with that you unlocked I got it from my father the great Madara Uchiha. Now I will teach you how to wield your sharingan properly but right now Kaa-chan needs to go visit and old friend I am going to drop you off with the Hyūga so you can play with Hinata-chan while I go visit my friend Mikoto." Kushina holds out her hand to her daughter and they both walk towards the Hyūga compound the villagers were glaring at Naruko but none dared do a thing somehow they had learned of Naruko's condition but Kushina's fearful reputation kept them at bay.

(Realm of the afterlife.)

Madara and Hashirama watched their descendant and Madara had a smug look on his face.

"Take that Hashirama our descendant unlocked my bloodline first!" Madara gloats.

"Oh that's nothing with a little practice she can use my bloodline with no trouble at all and I am sure she will learn quickly." Hashirama says to his old friend.

(Back with Kushina)

Kushina had dropped Naruko off at the Hyūga compound and was walking toward the Uchiha compound remember the small note that had been left to her by Madara the night that she unlocked her Mangekyō sharingan.

_When the time comes that you need to find out the terrible truth of our clan's eyes head to the main hall, beneath the seventh tatami mat from the far right, and walk all the way down there you will find the terrible truth of our clan's history._

"_I guess Tou-san was right after all I do need to read the tablet after all." _Kushina walks into the compound and sees Mikoto walking out of her house. "Mikoto-chan!" Kushina says walking over to her friend.

"Kushina-chan it's been a long time how have you been?" Mikoto asks in glee.

"I've been good but I have a favor to ask of you." Kushina's tone turned serious.

"What do you need to ask Kushina-chan?" Mikoto asks

"I need to visit the Naka shrine." Mikoto's eyes widen in shock at what Kushina said.

"How do you know about that?" Mikoto asks

"My father told me about it."

"Normally it wouldn't be allowed an outsider in but since you have the sharingan like we do we can make an exception." Mikoto beckons to Kushina and they both walk into the Uchiha clan dojo and look for the seventh tatami mat from the far right. "Here we are Kushina-chan." Mikoto raises the tatami and Kushina and Mikoto walk down stairs and they both look at the stone activating there sharingan, from what Kushina could read it said.

"_To unlock the Mangekyō sharingan one must kill their best friend and then and only then can the power of this eye be unlocked dslfj;sjkfasaksaifas." _After that point Kushina can't make out what is says.

"Let me guess you can only read how to unlock the Mangekyō sharingan." Mikoto says to her friend.

"Yea but my guess is there is more let me try my Mangekyō sharingan let's see if I can read more." Kushina's eyes shift to three pointed hurricane with triangles and now she could read more of the shrine.

"_However unlocking these eyes comes at a terrible price once unlocked these eyes will slowly work crawl towards blindness eventually completely sealing themselves and leaving the user blind. To prevent blindness one must take the eyes of a sibling or other blood relative such as a child or parent it is only then can one unlock the power of the eternal Mangekyō sharingan however there is one final secret the combination of Senju and Uchiha blood result in the rinnegan my eyes. There is more than fksajflkdjsgasjkf."_

"Oh Kami!" Kushina says in terror.

"What is it Kushina-chan?" Mikoto asks

"My daughter and I will have to swap eyes at some point but, there is more when we both unlock the Mangekyō sharingan and we swap eyes I fear that Naruko chan will unlock the rinnegan the powerful eyes of legend."

"But how it is said that the rinnegan is just a legend."

"Oh it's very real I have a bad fealing about what will happen to my daughter if she unlocks the eternal Mangekyō sharingan." Kushina rushes off to get her daughter all the while thinking of what would happen if Naruko in fact unlocked the Mangekyō sharingan, she would swap eyes with her daughter even if it meant she would unlock the rinnegan.

(With Hinata and Naruko)

Naruko and Hinata were jumping and playing around while Neji watched with a smile on his face, just then Hizashi walks over to his son.

"Neji why don't you play with your cousin and her friend?" Hizashi asks

"It is unfitting for a branch member to play with a main branch member." Neji responds.

"Come on Neji I'm sure that Hiashi-sama wouldn't protest besides you train with them all the time what's the difference?"

"Fine if you say so father I will try but I don't think Hinata-sama will appreciate it." Just then Hinata sees Neji and waves happily to him.

"Neji-nii come play with us."

"Yea Neji it'll be fun." Naruko says. Neji smiles and walks over and then looks at Naruko.

"What are we playing?"

"Um… tag." Naruko tags Neji and runs off laughing while Neji just looks shocked.

"OI NARUKO YOU CHEATER!" Neji yells out and runs after her but to his dismay he just can't catch Naruko as she just runs far too fast. After a few hours of playing with Naruko and Hinata Neji gets called in by Hiashi when Neji arrives Hiashi looks very happy about something.

"Is it true that you have been playing with my daughter and Naruko-chan?"

"Yes Hiashi-sama."

"I see in that case I hear by strip you of the Hyūga's caged bird seal and your father as well, by my right as Clan head." Hiashi makes two hand signs and the cage bird on Neji's head shatters.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama." Neji bows deeply crying tears of joy. "But I'm curious how you are getting away with this Hiashi-sama."

"The clan elders have seen the error of their ways and finally agreed that the cadged bird seal should be eliminated permanently. Also Neji no need to call me sama any more just call me uncle."

(Time skip that evening.)

Hinata and Naruko were having a sleep over and Kushina was making sure that she was safe. A figure coated in black and a mask was sneaking into the Hyūga compound and grab Hinata from her bed and then starts running towards the entrance when suddenly his the ground around him bursts into black flames.

"I promised myself I wouldn't use my Mangekyō sharingan unless someone precious to me's life was on the line but Hikari-chan's child classifies as such and can use my eyes maximum potential." Kushina says her Mangekyō sharingan activated her chakra dark as the flames encompass the ground.

"The...Aki…No…Shini." the man says in fear.

"Yeah that's what idiots like you who would attack those precious to me call me." Kushina draws her father's blade and looks at man in front of her. "I will only ask this once why have you kidnapped the Hyūga Heiress?"

"Bite me!" the ninja says.

"Very well you asked for it." Kushina's Mangekyō sharingan starts spinning and the Amaterasu's flame coats her sword and dashes forward and then she slices the shinobi's arm off while Amaterasu burns the arm to ashes. "These flames will burn you to oblivion only I can control them in other words I am the only thing stopping you from burning to a crisp so why don't you just surrender end you won't die a horrible death." Just then fifty Anbu surround the man with swords drawn and Minato standing near his wife.

"Well done Kushina-chan you can retract Amaterasu let us handle it from here." Minato says, and Kushina nods and draws the last of Amaterasu returns to her sword and vanishes and she sheaths the blade. "Why don't you get Tsunade kaa-chan to look at your eyes Kushina and I will handle the interrogation."

"Hai Hokage-kun." Kushina grabbed the burlap sack and took out Hinata who was still out cold.

"Take this man to Ibiki and Anko tell them to make him talk by any means necessary."

"Yes sir." An Anbu responds

(Time skip a few hours at the Torture and Interrogation department.)

"You won't break me ever!" the ninja says to Anko.

"Oh but we will we knew that it would be hard and you certainly are a tough cookie, but we still have one trick left that we have held off using for a while." Anko says and just then Kushina walks in her sharingan activated.

"You're going to tell us exactly what I want to know or you will experience a world that you will never understand." Kushina says

"NEVER!" Kushina sighs and activates her Mangekyō sharingan and locks eyes with the man.

"Tsukuyomi. Now why did you try to take the Hyūga Heiress?"

"The Raikage wanted to end the war between Konohagakure and the Kumogakure but the civilian council wanted a blood line and paid me a hefty sum to kidnap the Hyūga Heiress and bring her back to Kumo to reproduce the Byakugan." The Kumo ambassador replied in a monotone.

"Did they go behind the Raikage's back to do this?"

"Yes they did the Raikage wanted nothing to do with this but the Civilian council wouldn't hear it."

"Thank you for your cooperation." Kushina smiles as she ends the genjutsu.

"What do you mean you bitch I never said anything!"

"Well sucks to be you but we got a taped confession and now we have all we need." Kushina says, then she walks out to relay what she was told by the ninja.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter Three: Naruko's sharingan

(Time skip 3 years later With Naruko, Hinata and Neji.)

Hinata, Naruko and Neji were sparing in an effort to train Naruko's body to keep up with her vision. Hinata throws a Jyuken strike at Naruko who dodged by jumping in the air and she started to weave hand signs and stopped on tiger.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire style: Fireball jutsu)!" Naruko exhales a gigantic fire ball which Hinata dodges by doing back flips and Neji starts spinning and expelling chakra.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten (Eight trigrams: rotation)" Neji roars. Naruko jumps back and starts forming hand signs and slams his hands together.

"Mokuton: Jurin Taihō!" (Wood style: Forest Destruction.) a forest of trees slams into Neji sending him backwards.

(Afterlife.)

Hashirama turned to Madara with a smug look on his face.

"I believe that makes 4 wood jutsu to two tomoe I believe that this represents an 'eat it' moment."

"Bite me Hashirama."

"Madara I didn't know you were into that stuff." Hashirama stifles a giggle.

"I KILLLLLLLL YOU!"

(Naruko.)

"Well done Naruko-chan you have successfully mastered your wood jutsu that I taught you." Minato says looking at his daughter with pride. "Now let's go see your Grandmother about your Senju clan armor but what color do you want Naruko-chan?"

"Orange and black strips like a tiger but an orange chest plate with a coiled black dragon, and the Uzumaki clan symbols on the shoulders and the Uchiha clan symbol on the back." Naruko says

"Of course how could I _not _see that coming." Minato shakes his head at his daughter obsession with the color orange but granted in his and pretty much everyone else's opinion she made the color orange look good. Naruko bounces after her father. When they arrive Tsunade was in the closet making out with Jiraiya to which Minato coughs and covers his daughters eyes.

"Sorry Sochi but your mother and I haven't gotten alone time for a long time." Jiraiya says smiling sheepishly.

"Anyway Naruko-chan has mastered the four Mokuton jutsu I taught her and I was wondering if you could help us forge her some Senju clan armor."

"Sure Sochi just give me a minute." Tsunade says and turns to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-kun could you make some seals for our granddaughter's armor for example weight seals temperature control seals and reinforcement seals?"

"Sure my Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya smiles then the four of them leave towards the shinobi forges and after a few minutes they arrive.

"Greetings Hokage-sama what can I do for you?" the forge master asks.

"I would like a set of Senju clan armor I believe this cover it." Minato says and pulls out a bag of Ryo.

"Alright Hokage-sama what do you want the armor to look like?" Minato wrote down a list of instructions.

"If I told you these we'd be here all day so here's what I want it to look like."

"Yes Hokage-sama." The forge master turns to Naruko. "Naruko I need to get your measurements."

"Ok." Naruko walks forward and the forge master brings out a measuring tape and measures out Naruko's proportions and ones she has them starts getting to work on the armor.

(Time skip two hours later.)

"There we go Hokage-sama the armor is done it took me awhile but everything is to your specifications."

"Alright Naruko bring me the armor and I will apply the seals." Jiraiya says to his granddaughter.

"Hai." Naruko grabs the armor and hands it Jiraiya who starts to write the seals on the armor and when he is finished Naruko puts the armor and looks at herself in the mirror and strikes a few poses. "I look hot." Naruko says. Minato saw a few boys looking at Naruko and he took out a kunai and started spinning in a threatening manner and the boys started sweating then Minato disappeared and when he reappeared the boys pants dropped.

"That was a warning ogle my daughter again and I'll take something worse than your life." Minato says, the boys all clutched their manhood then he turned to Naruko. "Now let's go we have to get you to the academy today is your first day after all."

"Oh yeah." Naruko smiles but just as she and Minato are about to leave Jiraiya coughs getting their attention.

"Yes Father?" Minato asks

"I added one more seal to Naruko's armor." Jiraiya says

"What is it?" Naruko asks

"A fabric expansion seal, it will expand your armor to fit you as you grow up as you're not going to stay that size forever."

"That is true dad I never thought about that." Minato responds.

"Now let's go I have a class to attend." Naruko runs off in her new armor.

(The academy.)

Naruko walked into the academy with a smile on her face and then she saw Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruko runs over to her friend and gives her a big hug.

"Naruko-chan!" Hinata smiles back but then her smiles falls.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruko

"I'm nervous about today I mean what if I don't make a good first impression." Hinata looks down.

"Nagato-aniki, Konan-ane and Yahiko-aniki all did very well and they are only seven years older than we are." Naruko says with an encouraging smile.

"They were trained by Jiraiya-sama before they came to the academy so that's not fair."

"Don't worry Hinata-chan you're going to do fine." Naruko smiles and holds her hand out and Hinata grabs it and they both walk in. When they both enter they see several kids already sitting there. The first Naruko recognized as Shikamaru of the Nara clan as he and several other clan head children had played with her and Hinata, next to Shikamaru was Chōji who was munching on some potato chips and then Naruko looked over at the others, in a row behind Chōji and Shikamaru was Kiba and his dog Akamaru, next to them were Shino and Sasuke who Naruko and Hinata recognized from the times that they had visited the Uchiha compound with their parents.

"Hi Sasuke!" Naruko waves to her friend

"Hn." Sasuke grunts in response

"Oh come on Sasuke don't be a party pooper." Naruko pouts

"Good to see you Naruko." Sasuke smiles at his friend.

"Glad to see your mom is instilling sense in you Sasuke." Hinata giggles and Sasuke flushes with embarrassment.

"Shut up!" just then Iruka walks in followed by Mizuki but no one notices and continued talking and Iruka calls out.

"Alright brats settle down." When no one listens he used the Ōkina atama no jutsu (Big headed Jutsu) and shouted out. "I SAID SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" everyone instantly shuts up and looks at Iruka scared. "That's better. MY name is Iruka Umino and next to me is Mizuki Sakana."

"Hang on your last name means fish?" Kiba asks with a snicker. Mizuki blushes a deep scarlet and looks away.

"I really wish you wouldn't bring that up." Mizuki says looking Kiba.

"Anyway Mizuki and I will be you instructors for the next four years." Iruka continues. "Now let's begin with the history of the Leaf Village." The children from clans groan as their parents drilled it into them years ago. As Iruka lectured on Naruko was barely paying attention and her mind started to wonder.

**_"_****_Naruko you really should be listening to your new teacher." _**Kurama said to her host

_"__But nee-chan it's boring and I already know all this stuff."_

**_"_****_I know your Kaa-chan, tou-san and I already taught you this but you should really pay attention in class." _**Just then a voice bringers Naruko out of her conversation with Kurama.

"NARUKO ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!" Iruka shouts

"What?" Naruko asks. "Tou-san, Kaa-chan, and my Nee-chan already taught me this stuff already."

"Then explain it to me."

"During the clan wars the Senju clan and Uchiha clan would always fight if one country hired the Senju clan their enemies would hire the Uchiha clan, however this fighting threatened to destroy both clans, members of both clans who believed it would banded together to form a new organization was founded, a mixture between Uchiha and Senju, eventually Madara Uchiha, my grandfather, and Hashirama Senju reached an agreement and formed Konohagakure no Sato. However the Uchiha and Senju were always like oil and water, unable to work together, to Jiji this was obvious, however the Uchiha clan turned their back on him and called him quote 'A selfish war monger trying to spark the fires of war.' Eventually Madara left the village and during his travels he came across the lair of the Kyūbi and, using his eternal Mangekyō sharingan, he took control of the fox and challenged Konoha to battle. Madara-Jiji's and Hashirama-Jiji's wills clashed in a battle to the death, one so world-shattering that it left the earth itself scarred, and then Madara was defeated by Hashirama." Naruko responds, Iruka looks shocked.

"That is absolutely correct." Iruka then looks at Naruko then at the rest of the class. "Anyway let's head outside for some Taijutsu and then we'll practice some chakra control."

(Time Skip: 8 hours later)

Naruko had been showing off her Senju and Uchiha blood eventually Mizuki looks at Naruko and took her aside and told her that she needed to learn to control her chakra and offered to help her, Naruko agreed. After about an hour Mizuki stopped her.

"Naruko that's enough your chakra control has gone up quite well." Just then several kunai came flying from the darkness but Naruko dodged the attacks but then Mizuki starts laughing.

"Why?" Naruko asks tears shinning in her eyes.

"You really a fool, do you think the village really accepts you I'll tell you a little secret, the fox spirit that attacked our village 8 years ago has taken over your body you are the Kyūbi reborn! Now I'm going to capture you and take you to lord Orochimaru so he can recreate your unique body type."

"You think I don't know about Kurama nee-chan? Kurama and I are good friends but now that you broke an S-rank law you have to die." Naruko starts weaving hand signs then takes in a deep breath. "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!" (Fire style: Great fire Annihilation.) Naruko exhales a huge blast of fire which rockets towards Mizuki whose eyes widen in shock and fear as the wave approaches and then in a flash of fire Mizuki was no more. Naruko suddenly clutches her eyes in pain as the third tome emerges. Naruko runs off toward her house her eye spinning then returning to the fully evolved form. When she gets home the horrible realization of what just happened dawn on her and she runs into the bathroom and throws up. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Naruko-chan what's wrong?" Kushina's voice called out and Naruko wipe her mouth.

"Kaa-chan, I'm a murderer." Naruko starts crying profusely. The door opens and Kushina walks in and wraps her arms around her daughter.

"What do you mean?"

"I killed Mizuki-sensei a…an….and…I….I…I." Naruko burst into more tears.

"Shhhhh. It's' ok my baby." Kushina strokes her daughter's blond hair as Naruko cries her eyes out. "Tell me what happened."

"W…w…well…M…Mizuki…s…sensei…t…took…me…for…e…extra…c…chakra…c…control…training…then…he…t…tried…to…ki…kill…me…"

"So you killed him but I feel like there is more than that."

"I unlocked the third Tomoe."

"Well get some sleep and call me need me my daughter." Just then screams are heard and an Anbu with blond hair like Minato's rushed in and looks at Kushina and Naruko.

"Kushina-sama, Naruko-sama, the Fugaku and nearly the entire Uchiha clan are attacking shinobi and civilian alike my job is to protect you."

"Thank you Drago-san." Kushina responds.

"Kaa-chan why are the Uchiha attacking us?" Naruko asks

"I don't know but where is Mikoto?"

"Mikoto-san Itachi-san and several others are fighting the Uchiha but Minato is on the front lines."

"Dad's fighting, but why aren't we helping?" Naruko asks.

"Naruko you've been though a lot this evening and even though some of the enemy would fall into despair as the daughter and Granddaughter of Madara Uchiha took to the field the Uchiha have chosen their fate and there is not much we can do for them."

(With Fugaku)

"Keep pressing forward so all of Konoha will fear the power of the Uchiha clan." Fugaku said and more of his clansmen ran forward.

"Be sensible Fugaku you can't win you're outnumbered and you can't beat Konoha No Kiiroi Senko." (Konoha's Yellow Flash) Minato said as he appears in a flash and the Uchiha fell to the ground dead.

"SHUT IT SENJU!" Fugaku shouts. "For the third time in all of Konoha's history a Senju rules the village but never has an Uchiha ruled this village I intend to fix this."

"My wife is Madara's daughter do you really think you're going to get away with this they you're wrong."

"M….mad…ara's…Daughter." Fugaku's eyes widen in fear.

"Yes my daughter is a Senju and Uchiha but that's not important I'm going to kill you and any in the clan who support you." Minato takes out one of his Hirashin kunai. "In a flash." Minato vanishes and after a few seconds the Uchiha attacking the village drop dead deep wounds covering their chests. Minato reappears right in front of Fugaku looking at the defeated Uchiha clan head.

"Ho…ho…how?"

"I have a flee on sight order for an entire country because of that jutsu think there was a reason for it?" Minato raises up a kunai and stabs down but Fugaku dodges only to walk right into Minato's foot which sends him flying back. "Be smart Fugaku you can call this off right now or the entire Uchiha clan will face annihilation."

"NEVER!" Fugaku shouts.

"Then may Kami-sama have mercy on your soul." Minato then disappears and slams his Rasengan into Fugaku's face killing him instantly. With the fall of their clan head and leader the Uchiha clan quickly fell to the leaf village forces and after a few hours the bodies were disposed of and some mourned and then the council was gathered for an emergency meeting.

"This better be important Yondaime waking me up in the middle of the night." Danzo said groggily. "And where is Fugaku-sama?"

"The Uchiha clan head and 95% of the clan have been wiped out."

"WHAT!" the civilian council shouted in shock.

"Fugaku Uchiha and the clan organized an attack on the leaf in an attempt to perform a Coup D'état. I put the down with the help of several Anbu, Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha."

"What happened to Sasuke Fugaku's youngest?" Tsume asked.

"Sasuke was evacuated by his mother and was safe guarded by Kakashi Hatake and Tenzo."

"I see." Danzo says carefully.

"I have ordered a mass burning the Uchiha were born in fire and their corpses are to be burned the secrets of the sharingan will die with them."

_"__Damn it." _Danzo silently curses as his one chance to control Naruko through the Kyūbi just went up in smoke.

_"__Nice try Danzo but I knew about your little plan all along besides my little Naruko is immune to the sharingan as she has it herself." _Minato smirks.

"Why were we called then?" Hiashi asks.

"I called you here to inform you of the damage and the near extinction of the Uchiha clan. We also need to deal with the loss of the Military police force; as much as I want to vomit when I say this…we need your help Danzo."

"What are you talking about?" Danzo asked innocently.

"The Anbu force that you use as your personal vanguard."

_"__How does he know about root?" _Danzo started panicking Sarutobi told him to disband Root 3 years before Minato rose at the Yondaime.

"That program you coerce young shinobi into what did you call it again…Root was it?"

"I disbanded that organization under orders from the Sandaime."

"Come on Danzo don't take me for a fool, I've known about your plans for my daughter, the Uchiha, even the entire village for years."

"W-what?!"

"I've had Shisui following you ever since he was inducted into the Anbu. I know you tried to steal his right eye but were unable to as Shisui stopped you I know you are in league with Orochimaru as well in fact…" Minato trailed off and then reappeared right behind Danzo. "I'm going to execute you on crimes of high treason." Minato stabbed Danzo in the neck and sliced his throat killing him.

"OH SHIT!" Homura and Koharu shout simultaneously as Danzo's blood when splattering all over the room. Instantly three Anbu leaped out of the shadows to attack Minato but he jumped over them and then he made the snake hand sign.

"Mokuton: Biju Bōgyo Saku." The wooden stockade sprung up around the three shinobi.

"H-how?!" the first masked man asked shocked.

"I'm a skilled sensor I knew you were there the entire time. On to business, you three and the entire organization you work with now answer only to me and I want a detailed report of every single activity Danzo has done on my desk by tomorrow morning and if find out that anything is missing I'll have you tortured for every scrap of information you know and I promise you it won't be pretty." Minato unleashed a torrent of focused killer intent and the shinobi started vomiting behind their masks.

"Y-y-yes Hokage-sama." The center ninja said.

"Good." Minato smiled then he turned to the rest of the council. "I hope you all learned something here. I don't like traitors and this is a shinobi village and as Hokage what I say goes; now if you excuse me I have some things I need to take care of." Minato walks out of the room two Anbu trailing behind him.

"I think I just learned the meaning of fear." Shibi said stoically.

"Oh you think Minato's bad if you had seen CJ in action you would have learned that word a long time ago." Hiashi says smiling sadly at the loss of his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter Four: Sasuke's Hook up

(Time skip 4 years later)

Over the years Naruko had turned into quite the Kunoichi and Tsunade's medic techniques Minato had protested as first but Naruko talked him into it. Over the years Naruko had also become great friends with Sasuke and his older brother Itachi who coupled with Kushina taught Naruko about the uses of her sharingan and teaching her that while the sharingan is a powerful tool it doesn't make you invincible so Naruko focus on developing her body's natural strength and speed so unfortunately she met Neji's over-zealous sensei Might Guy who tried to get her to wear the 'Green Spandex of Youth' but Naruko politely told him that she had her clan armor that she preferred and she also pointed out that the outfit was more for guys then girls as the outfit clung to the body and she didn't want people staring at her with lust as she was a very well developed girl for her age, personally she blamed Kurama but Kurama told her that it was her mother's genetics that made her who she was and she had done nothing to her. Naruko also made a very shocking discovery about herself, she was in love with Hinata and she also learned that Hinata loved her back. The day before graduation Hinata, Naruko, Ino and Sakura were in the bath house Naruko was soaking and practicing using her sharingan. Ino was looking at Naruko with a bit of shock and jealousy.

"Naruko how did your boobs grow so big I mean your only 13 and I'd say they're atleast a C-cup?" Ino asked.

"This is kind of embarrassing but I was just born this way I mean my Kaa-san has a rather develop chest and my Obaa-chan is Tsunade herself so I kind of got that gene from both sides of the family." Naruko says as she scratched the back of her head.

"Come on there has to be something you're doing?"

"Well for one I'm eating three square meals a day besides you look me in the eye and say you could say no to eating everything my Kaa-san puts on your plate." Naruko shuddered as she remembered the one time Jiraiya had gotten on Kushina's bad side.

"But even so aren't you worried about your figure?"

"Not really I mean look at me I've got a body most girls our age would kill for."

"What's your secret?" Sakura asked.

"I exercise every day and Kaa-san and Nagato nii-san put me through the ringer with my training and I make sure I eat a very balanced diet and I take care of my body's physical needs."

"Naruko-chan I think we should get out now after all your mom was going to go over some ocular training after we left." Hinata says.

"Ok Hinata-chan." Naruko smiles and they both get out then walk towards changing area and Naruko dawn her clan armor while Hinata gets into a fluffy beige jacket and blue pants. "Hinata-chan why do you wear that jacket?" Naruko asks as they start walking towards Naruko's compound.

"Well…I'm kind of embarrassed about my figure I mean I've got a pretty good body but it's not as good as yours." Hinata says a bit downtrodden.

"Hinata-chan what are you talking about your body is just as sexy as mine is but it's not the body that I see, it's the soul of the person behind it." Naruko smiles at her girlfriend.

"Thanks Naruko-chan." Hinata smiles back. After 10 minutes of walking they arrived back at Naruko's house and they both walk in and they see Maikeru and Minato talking animatedly while Mikoto and Kushina were sparring one another.

"Kaa-chan I'm home." Naruko calls out. Kushina and Mikoto stopped sparring and Kushina walked over to her daughter.

"Welcome home Naruko how was the Bath house?" Kushina asks

"IT was good Kaa-chan I was also practicing with my sharingan to make sure that Ero-Jiji wasn't peeping."

"I wouldn't peep on my own granddaughter." Jiraiya said walking in

"Yet you tried to peep on your daughter-in-law and son on their honey moon." Maikeru said chuckling at his father.

"Hey!"

"Anyway Naruko how goes your training with your sharingan?" Maikeru asks his niece

"Good Oji-san I'm getting really good at casting genjutsu with it I even tricked that stupid Ebisu with a very powerful genjutsu." Naruko says as she smiles evilly.

"What did you do?" Kushina asks

"I made him think he was a ballerina." Everyone in the entire room busts out laughing but after a few minutes an Anbu landed in front of them bowing.

"Hokage-sama the civilian council has asked for your presence as well as Naruko-sama and Sasuke-sama." The Anbu said

"Joy." Minato rolled his eyes then he looked at his daughter. "Go get Sasuke and then I get to introduce you to the _wonderful _world of politics."

"Can Hinata-chan come with us?" Naruko asked giving her father the dreaded 'puppy dog eyes' jutsu.

"Fine just stop with the eyes." Minato looked at his wife who was barely holding back a laugh. "I'll get you back for this later Kushina-chan." Minato growls huskily in his wife's ear making her blush a deep scarlet. Naruko ran upstairs and knocked on the door to Sasuke's room when said Uchiha came walking out then he saw Naruko standing there and he smiled at his friend/sister.

"Hi Sasuke the civilian council want to see us and tou-san."

"Great." Sasuke said as he rolls his eyes. "Ever since the Uchiha were killed off I've been getting treated like a god given form or something I think they're sucking up to me." Naruko giggled and slung her arm around Sasuke.

"Ah come on Sasuke atleast you can get discounts for your tomato addiction."

"Oh like your ramen addiction and the addiction to the color orange." Sasuke countered smugly.

"I'M NOT ADDICTED TO RAMEN!" Naruko reached for a kunai

"WELL I AM NOT ADDICTED TO TOMATOES!" Sasuke shouted back drawing his own kunai.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP 'TTEBANE!" Kushina's voice called from below

"Yes Kaa-san." Naruko said fearful of her mother's wrath, Sasuke didn't respond but he too knew that when Kushina told you to do something you did it and you didn't complain. Naruko flashed her sharingan at Sasuke as a way to get under his skin.

"Stop doing that." Sasuke said hotly.

"You're just jealous that I've got three tomoe and you've only got two." Naruko stuck her tongue out.

"I'll get my third tomoe soon!" Sasuke countered.

"That's about as likely as you coming out of the closet."

"I'm not gay!"

"Then how come you never tried to hit on me I mean every other boy did."

"Because I knew you were already with Hinata." Sasuke says blushing slightly.

"Oh do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"No I'm not after you or Hinata I've got my eye set on someone else."

"Oooooooh who?" Naruko said a glint in her eyes.

"Promise not to tell anyone."

"Promise."

"Pinky promise." Sasuke held out his hand.

"Fine…" Naruko held out her's. "I pinky promise I won't tell anyone."

"It's Sakura but I wish she wouldn't yell all the time and I had the courage to tell her."

"Don't worry I'll help you they always say jealousy is the best motivator."

"That's what you said about pain."

"Well she's right." A voice said right behind them and they both turned to see Nagato rubbing his eyes and walking out of his room.

"Hi Nagato nii-san." Naruko said smiling.

"Hi Naruko imoto."

"How's Konan nee-chan?" Nagato instantly gets a huge blush on his face.

"W-what do you mean?" Naruko takes out a small tag from her ninja pouch and hands it to Nagato.

"Do you know what this is nii-san?"

"A silencing tag."

"Yes. NOW USE IT!" Naruko yells storming off Nagato blushing up a storm and realizing he forgot to apply it last night and since Naruko slept right next to him she heard everything and probably didn't get much sleep. Nagato walked back into his room and saw a sleeping Konan on his bed and he walks over and kissed her on the cheek which caused her to wake up.

"Morning Konan-chan." Nagato smiled Konan rubbed her eyes and got out of bed but then the events of the previous night came back to her and she remembered she was naked. Instantly she covered herself up but Nagato caught her in a kiss and she melted into her lover, when they separated Konan smiled and looked at Nagato with deep love.

"Morning Nagato-kun." Konan said a sexy smile on her lips then she got up but then he knees gave out but Nagato grabbed her before she fell and picked her up bridal style towards the bathroom. "You're so sweet." Konan kissed Nagato on the cheek.

"Only the best for you Konan-chan." Nagato opened the shower and then placed her on the small seat in the shower. "I'm going to go Konan-chan I promised Itachi that I would spar with him today, by the way you were fantastic Konan-chan." Nagato gave a small wink to her and she blushed.

"You were fantastic yourself Nagato-kun I never knew that you had such stamina."

"The benefits of being an Uzumaki." Nagato walked out of the room and when closed the door Yahiko was standing there a smile on his face.

"Looks like you finally hooked up with Konan, only took you 4 years." Yahiko said.

"Screw you Yahiko." Nagato joked.

"Anyway let's go you promised Itachi you'd spar him and I want fight you after this."

"Yeah." Nagato and Yahiko walked outside and saw Itachi standing there. Itachi took a battle stance and Nagato did the same then without warning they both charged one another.

(With Naruko, Hinata, Sasuke and Minato)

Naruko and the others were standing in the middle of the council chambers while Minato was sitting in the Hokage chair.

"Now can I ask why I was called here on my day off?" Minato asked annoyed.

"We the civilian council would like to propose a marriage between Uchiha-sama and Naruko-sama." Homura said stepping forward. Instantly the room was flooded with Naruko's killer intent and the civilian half fainted and even the shinobi half founded it hard to breathe. When Naruko stopped it took a few minutes for the civilians to wake up but when they did they were extremely cautious and a few felt like they were looking at a mini Kushina.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Naruko says and she smiled sweetly.

"Like mother like daughter I suppose." Hiashi said to the amusement of the shinobi council.

"Now what was this about trying force an arranged marriage between my sharingan hime and Sasuke?" Minato asks in a deadly tone.

"We believe it is in the best interests of the Village to make a clan with the blood of Senju and Uchiha flowing through both the child and mother." A rather portly man on the civilian council said.

"Not happening." Naruko said defiantly.

"YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY TO MARRY UCHIHA-SAMA!" a woman with pink hair screeched at Naruko who clamped her hands over her ears.

"Why should I marry Sasuke I'm perfectly happy with the person I'm seeing currently?"

"Who would that be Naruko-sama?" Hiashi asked although he already knew.

"Hinata could you come here for a second?" Naruko turned to Hinata who blushed but walked forward and when she was close enough Naruko kissed her full on the lips and soon afterword the kiss become more passionate and they started using their tongues and some of the men collapsed with nose bleeds while Hiashi chuckled at his daughter's girlfriend's prank.

"Ok Naruko that's enough I think you've proven your point." Minato said and the two broke apart.

"As you can see I'm not into guys anyway besides Sasuke and I are too closely related it would feel like incest to me and I think Sasuke has his sights else were." Naruko said cryptically.

"Who?" Homura asked.

"Not my place to say and if Sasuke doesn't want to tell you then that's up to him."

"I don't." Sasuke said stopping any questions that were going to be asked.

"Now I'm going as I would like to spend the rest of my day with my family?" Minato said exasperated

"Hai Hokage-sama." Everyone departed and Minato motioned to the three children and they all left the council chambers and headed for home.

(Time skip the next day)

Naruko woke up the next morning and stretched out then got up and got dressed in her armor then walked down stairs and saw her mother in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning Kaa-chan." Naruko said

"Morning my little flower." Kushina responds

"Mom, I'm not a little girl anymore I'm almost a kunoichi the most badass of the lot." Naruko complained at her mother's nickname for her.

"I know 'Ttebane but you're all grown up and I'm so proud of you it's all I can do to stop from crying."

"Aww~ Kaa-chan." Naruko hugs her mother and Kushina hugs her back.

"Anyway Naruko-chan let's get you ready for the academy so you can earn that headband."

"Hai kaa-chan!"

"Now go wake up Sasuke I'm sure he won't want to be late on the last day."

"Hai!" Naruko then runs upstairs and opened the door silently and then walked right next to him then shouted. "WAKE UP!" Sasuke shot out of bed clinging to the ceiling with chakra sharingan activated. Sasuke looked around and saw Naruko standing there laughing her ass off.

"Damn it Naruko don't wake me up like that you know I hate that." Sasuke said as he released the chakra holding him up and he landed on his bed.

"I know I just couldn't resist plus today's the last day of the academy and I've got a little plan to help you with Sakura but you got to let it work so don't do or say anything until I'm done."

"Ok."

"Basically I thought of several ideas one; I get knocked into you and accidently kiss you causing Sakura to get extremely jealous about me stealing your first kiss but I don't think Hinata-chan would appreciate that nor would you. Two; I give you a dare to kiss her and you can tell her your feelings afterword. Three; I trip Sakura with a small genjutsu and you catch her becoming her guardian angel."

"I kind of like that middle one."

"I figured you would so here's what we do, you and I start arguing in the hall way making me accuse you of being gay which you deny and I say 'if you're not gay prove it, I dare you to kiss one of your fangirls' and you of course chose Sakura."

"Alright let's do this." Sasuke then looked at Naruko. "I kind of need to get dressed for the day."

"Say no more." Naruko walked out closing the door behind her. then Sasuke gets up and walks into his closet and pulls out his usual clothing and put them on, then he walked down stairs and saw Naruko sitting at the table with pancakes and the various other foods that Kushina had made this morning on it.

"Morning Kushina-sama." Sasuke bowed.

"Ugh." Kushina sighed. "Well your mother has instilled manners in you I'll give her that but must you always call me 'sama' it makes me feel old."

"Oh give him a break Kushina he's just being polite." Mikoto's voice was heard from behind Sasuke who turned around and hugged his mother. "Look at you my little Sasuke you're all grown up now and about to become a shinobi just like your brother."

"I'll prove that I'm just as much a prodigy as Itachi is." Sasuke said determined.

"Good luck Otōto I was taught by Shinigami-sama before he became Shinigami-sama." Itachi said walking out of his room. Everyone sits down when Minato appears in a flash in his Kage outfit. Just then Shisui walks down followed by Konan, Nagato and Yahiko and they all sit down and as one they say.

"Itadakimasu." And they all start eating and Naruko looks around at her family and then she smiled and continued to eat when she looked at the clock on the wall she tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Kaa-san we have to go or well be late for the academy could you save my breakfast I might be hungry after the graduation exam." Naruko said.

"Sure Naruko-chan do you want me to save your's too Sasuke?" Kushina asked

"No thank you Kushina-sama you can give it to Nii-san as he's got a big mission today and I can tell he's still hungry as he's been eying my pancakes like a starved wolf." Sasuke responds and Itachi looks at Sasuke with a look of gratitude on his face.

"Thank you Otōto." Itachi says as he smiles.

"No problem nii-san." Naruko and Sasuke then get up grab their gear and run out the door.

"Now to begin operation 'Hook up' now remember Sasuke we've only got one shot at this so don't mess it up." Naruko says.

"I won't." when they arrive at the academy and they walk into the hallway and Naruko nods at Sasuke then she says in a rather loud voice.

"I'm just saying you haven't looked at any girls and when Hinata-chan and I make out in front of you, you never get a nose bleed as most guys do."

"What if I'm just waiting for the right girl?" Sasuke responded hotly.

"Yeah right the only thing you're waiting for is the right time to come out of the closet."

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT GAY!"

"If you're not gay prove it, I dare you to kiss one of your fangirls." Naruko and Sasuke walk into the room and every one of Sasuke's fangirls was staring at Naruko with murder in their eyes.

"Sakura." Sasuke looks at her his throat drying up.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks her anger forgotten temporarily

"Could you come here for a second?"

"Sure." Sakura walks forward and when she gets right next to him Sasuke grabs her shoulders and kisses her and Sakura melts into the kiss.

"_Well Sasuke you did it, you kissed the love of your life now let's see how she reacts." _

"_Sasuke-kun's kissing me he's really kissing me if this is a genjutsu I never want it to end." _There was a moment of silence in which everyone starred at Sasuke and Sakura then the fangirls erupted in anger and they charged Naruko and Sakura but Naruko stepped in front of them and drew Madara's Gunbai from a storage seal on her shoulder and she stuck the point in the ground and shouted out.

"YOU…SHALL NOT….PASS!" Naruko shouted and unleashed a torrent of chakra stopping the fangirls in their tracks. Naruko looked and to her surprise Ino wasn't among the fangirls and when Naruko looked around for her Naruko saw that Ino was just standing back smiling and shaking her head.

"Alright Sasuke that's enough." Sakura and Sasuke separated and Sasuke had a full face blush. Sakura looks as Sasuke with shock and he refused to make eye contact with her.

"Sasuke-kun….do… do you like me?" Sakura asked

"_Come one Sasuke you can do it this is your chance." _Sasuke thought. "H-h-h-Hai." Sasuke stuttered. If Naruko hadn't been holding the fan girls back with her chakra they would have gone into a frenzy

"Naruko-chan I think you can stop scaring Sasuke's ex fangirls if you don't mind." Hinata said.

"Sure Hinata-chan." Naruko stops the chakra and Sasuke gives the fangirls a sharingan enhanced glare and after a few minutes they backed off and Naruko grabbed her Gunbai and sheathed it then she goes to sit down next to Hinata and Sasuke sits next to Sakura. A few minutes later Iruka arrived in the class room and looked around but everyone was still silent from shock at what had happened with Sakura and Sasuke, and out of fear of Naruko's power.

"Alright everyone today we take the graduation exam!" Iruka said and everyone looks excited and one by one they are called in and finally Naruko's name was called and she walked in and saw Iruka with a clip board in his hands. "Alright Naruko please preform the transformation jutsu and transform into anyone you desire." Naruko nods and brings her hand into the ram sign.

"Henge!" Naruko calls out and in burst of smoke Naruko transforms into Madara, and then speaks in his voice. "Kyūbi this transient form is nothing more than a nodule. You're only a piece of yourself. You are just an ignorant unstable power…Those who shall guide you are the Uchiha, you tailed beasts are simply servants of those with visual prowess!"

"_**Why did you chose him of all people?" **_Kurama complains.

"_You might not like him but he's still my Jiji and I still care for him I hope I get to meet him some day."_

"_**Trust me you don't." **_

"Madara, interesting choice you even matched his voice perfectly, full marks on the transformation test." Iruka says marking it down on his clip bored. "Next the Kawarimi no Jutsu." (Body replacement technique) Iruka throws several kunai at Naruko who swaps out with the log at in the corner of the room with a 'XP' face on it. "Full marks well done Naruto." Iruka says and he rights it down on his clip board. "Now for the Bunshin no jutsu."

"Hey Iruka sensei can it be any kind of clone jutsu so long as I can make three?" Naruto asks.

"Yes it can be Naruko why do you ask?" Iruka responds.

"Because I can't do normal clones because I have too much chakra but I can do another Bunshin jutsu want to see?" Naruko says excitedly

"Sure Naruko." Iruka smiles.

"Taju Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Multi Wood Clone Jutsu) instantly the wooden floor beneath them sprouts out 25 wood clones of Naruko all perfectly mimicking her likeness.

"Well done Naruko you pass congratulations."

"Thanks Iruka sensei!" Naruko grabs her headband then bounces out of the room then when she walks out she sees Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke, Hinata, Hiashi and Hikari standing there smiling.

"I see my little flower passed." Kushina says as she sees her headband.

"Mom I'm a kunoichi now but I'll make you proud and I say we go to the Golden Lotus for dinner to celebrate?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun!" Hinata said.

"Come on Naruko that is the most expensive and exclusive place in all of Konoha." Konan says. "I mean Nagato-kun had to set the reservation 3 months and even then we had to wait for an hour before we made it into the restaurant."

"Come on tou-san could get us into it easily." Naruko said smiling.

"I doubt even I could do that but aw what the heck." Minato said and they all walked off towards the Golden lotus Itachi instantly sees a Hyūga girl walking around with Neji and instantly he blushes a deep crimson.

"Yukari nee-chan!" Hinata calls out and said woman turns around and looks at Hinata and her eyes widen.

"Hashi-sama, Hikaru-sama, Hinata-sama." Yukari says and she bows.

"Yukari how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Sama?" Hiashi asked exasperated

"You know what they say about old habits uncle." Neji says laughing at his sister's embarrassment. Yukari bonked him on the head with a dark glare on her face, then she noticed Itachi and she blushed up a storm and turned away from him.

"Someone has a crush on Nii-san." Sasuke said in a sing-song voice to which Itachi replied with his patented forehead poke.

"Shut up Sasuke." Itachi replied blushing and avoiding eye contact with Yukari.

"Anyway we're going to the golden lotus want to come with us?" Naruko asked

"Sure that sounds like fun if you can get us in that is." Yukari responds

"I have my methods." Naruko smirks evilly everyone took a step away from her because they all knew the wrath of Naruko's pranks. When they arrived at the golden lotus the owner saw Minato walking towards him.

"Hokage sama how can I help you?" the owner asked

"I'd like a table for 15." Minato respond

"Well Hokage-sama you're in luck this is a relatively uncrowded this evening so we can actually seat you right away." After a few minutes they all sat down and started placing their orders. Itachi was looking at Yukari with a full face blush clearly visible the two kept staring at each other but neither one said a word. Eventually the food arrieved and they all started eating telling jokes and laughing no one noticed the fact that Itachi and Yukari had left until it was time to leave and they found a note from Itachi with a wad of cash to pay for his and Yukari's meal.

"Itachi getting lucky tonight." Jiraiya half joked Tsunade bonked him over the head little did they know how right Jiraiya was. Everyone got up and walked to their respective compounds and Naruko kissed Hinata good night and Jiraiya started furiously scribbling in his notepad but Naruko activated her Susano'o and grabbed the notepad with a look at her grandfather.

"Jiji this better not be for you perverted book." Naruko glared at her grandfather and the others glared with her. Jiraiya was sweating bullets and he just chuckles.

"Sorry Naruko old habits die hard I suppose." Naruto casts a small genjutsu on everyone making it look like the paper burned to ashes but the reality was she just put it in her pocket. A few hours later Naruto appeared in a swirling vortex on top of her father's stone face and a few second later Jiraiya appeared from the shadows Naruko held out the note pad.

"I can't keep covering for you like this Jiji what would Baa-chan do if she found out you were still writing these books?"

"I don't know what do you think I'd do?" a new voice said behind them Naruko and Jiraiya turn around to see Tsunade standing there with an amused smile on her face.

"T-Tsunade-hime!" Jiraiya said sweating.

"Don't worry Jiraiya I knew for a long time but I have to ask you something Naruko-chan. Did you really think you could fool me with such a small genjutsu? I admit it was a very clever idea but I'm not known as a sannin for nothing I saw through it."

"Sorry for tricking you but I really like Jiji's Yuri series and it gives me ideas on what to do with Hinata-chan when we get older."

"Its fine Naruko just promise me you won't grow up to be a pervert like your grandfather and we won't have any problems." Tsunade smiles.

"Ok Baa-chan!" Naruko smiles then her eye starts swirling and she vanishes into her pocket dimension and vanished.

"She's a true master of Jikūkan (Space-time) Ninjutsu." Jiraiya says smiling

"Well she is Minato's daughter."

"Now let's head off to bed I'm sure you've got a lot of work to do at the hospital."

"Right." Tsunade and Jiraiya Shunshin back to the compound and then walk into their room and Tsunade pushes Jiraiya on the bed then she made a hand sign and the kanji for 'silence' spread around the room. Then she turned off the lights and Jiraiya started giggling like a madman.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter Five: Team 7 assemble

The next day Naruko was sitting next to Hinata and Sasuke was sitting next to Sakura they were all chatting animatedly when Iruka walked in and everyone stopped talking and looked at him excitement in their eyes.

"All of you have made me extremely proud I'm glad you all managed to pass. Now on to the team announcements. Team 1 will be-" (A/n: Fangirls moving on.) "Team 7 will be Naruko Senju, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Naruko slumped in her chair as she wasn't able to be with Hinata.

"It's ok Naruko-chan we'll still be able to see one another." Hinata said patting her girlfriend on the back.

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." Iruka continued. "Team 9 is still in circulation so Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara."

"Who are the senseis?" Ino asks

"Sensei of team 7 will be Itachi Uchiha."

"_Nii-san's my sensei!" _Sasuke though shocked. _"When did he retire from the Anbu?"_

"Team seven will also have Kakashi Hatake."

"Why does team 7 have two sensei?" Naruko asked.

"Kakashi is late all the time and Itachi requested to be sensei with Kakashi because he didn't want you guys to be waiting for him all the time. Anyway moving on, sensei of team 8 is Kurenai Yūhi, and the sensei for team 10 is Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka says. "I wish all of you luck in your new lives as shinobi of Konoha." Iruka smiled at them all just then Itachi, Asuma and Kurenai Shunshined into the room.

"Team 7 with me on the roof." Itachi said then he Shunshined out. Naruko looked at Sasuke and Sakura then she jumped out the window where she could be seen running up the side of the building.

"OI! Naruko!" Sasuke yelled as he and Sakura ran after Naruko. When they caught up Sakura was slightly winded even after the advice Naruko gave her. She was still on the weaker side but she was always putting her best foot forward.

"Need some chakra?" Naruko asked

"Yes….please." Sakura huffed out. Naruko held out her hand and channeled chakra into Sakura refilling her reserves and stamina.

"Here you go."

"Alright you're all here and little miss Senju just had to show off and utilize her powers." Itachi smirked and then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of Pocky and started munching on it. "Now I know my Otōto quite well and Naruko's a no brainer but who I'm really curious about…is my future sister-in-law." Itachi kept a composed expression but was laughing his ass of internally at Sakura and Sasuke's blush.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke complained

"Payback's a bitch isn't Otōto?" Itachi smirked then he turned to Sakura. "Well Miss Sakura what are your hobbies likes and dislikes?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Kakashi sensei?"

"Taicho is late for everything except missions but since last time he was late Naruko pounded him into the dirt so he should be here right about…." Just then Kakashi Shunshined in with his signature eye smile.

"Yo sorry I'm late but I was talking to sensei and the time slipped away from me."

"That actually sounds plausible." Naruko said suspiciously. "Who are you and what have you done with Kakashi nii-san?"

"Very funny Naruko but I really was talking with Sensei so now that we're all here why don't we get to know each other a little eh? I'll go first, My name is Kakashi Hatake I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…"

"_All we got was his name." _all three of his students face fault.

"How about you Itachi."

"Well my name is Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said looking back at them all. "MY likes include Pocky, a certain someone in my life, my Otōto, my Kaa-san and my new family. I dislike traitors and violence but I'll get my hands dirty if I have to. My dreams well that's private." Itachi blushed.

"Next Pinkie."

"My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are Sasuke-kun, training and proving to my rotten mother that I'm a worthy Kunoichi. I dislike perverts and my mother because she's a spoiled little bitch. My dream is to marry Sasuke-kun and walk in the footsteps of Tsunade-sama." Sakura said disregarding Kakashi statement.

"Next the Uchiha."

"Which one?" Naruko and Sasuke asked simultaneously.

"I thought you were a Senju." Kakashi looks at Naruko.

"I am but I have the sharingan too remember I showed it to you." Naruko said

"OH that's right you did." Kakashi rubs the back of his head. "The boy."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha my likes are _my_ Sakura-chan, My friends Naruko and Hinata, My Kaa-san and Nii-san. My dislikes are My traitorous father, may he burn in hell, and sweets but if Sakura likes them I'll eat them with her because I'm open to trying new things. My dream is to restore my clan to its proper glory and to learn from my father's mistakes." Sakura blushed at Sasuke's praise.

"And finally the Senju."

"My name is Naruko Senju, granddaughter to the great Madara Uchiha and great granddaughter to Hashirama Senju, my likes include my family my Hinata-chan and my friends. My dislikes include idiots who are too blind to know the difference between a scroll and the kunai it has sealed in it, my dream is to become the first female Hokage and to kill a certain someone who caused this village pain."

"That's an admirable dream you'll have to work hard on that." Itachi said and he smiled, now that we've introduced ourselves I have some bad news for you all, were going to have a survival exercise which you have a 66% chance of failing." Itachi got a sadistic smile on his face.

"What? Only a 33 percent chance of passing!" Sakura said shocked. "What was the point of the other tests?"

"That was only to see if you had the necessary knowledge to become a shinobi now comes the test of your skills." Kakashi said. "Anyway get some rest and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke. Ja Ne." Kakashi vanished in a 'Poof' of smoke and Itachi Shunshined towards the Hyūga compound to meet up with Yukari. Sakura was about to start walking back towards he house when Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Wait Sakura we need to talk about tomorrow." Sasuke said

"Alright let's get started." Sakura responded

"First off we need a battle plan, now I don't know much about nii-san as far as being a teacher because this is the first time he's applied to become a Jounin Sensei but Naruko and I know Kakashi like the back of our hand he stresses teamwork above all else so we'll need to work together in order to defeat Kakashi."

"Another thing, don't look directly into Itachi's eyes." Naruko said warningly. "He might not use his sharingan tomorrow but he's a skilled genjutsu user so you can't trust everything you see so be careful Sasuke and I are immune to his tricks but one thing you should know about Kakashi is he'll try and bait you into getting angry because when your angry you make mistakes. Kakashi's motto is 'In the shinobi world those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum.' He's also fond of the phrase. 'a shinobi must see through deception.' So in other words if he tells you not to eat then eat. So in other words we should have a team breakfast tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sakura smiled then she kissed Sasuke on the lips and ran off skipping as she went.

"Now let's go I want to spar you a bit maybe if you try and hit me with a few of your haymakers I might unlock the third tomoe." Sasuke said.

"Alright then if you're sure." Naruko shook her head then the dashed off toward the training ground Naruko and Sasuke faced each other. Naruko jumped into the air. "Tsūtenkyaku." (Heaven Kick of Pain.) Sasuke leaped out of the way and then Naruko connected with the ground and it blasted apart in a huge crater and then Naruko charged in throwing blow after blow Sasuke activated his sharingan to try and counter her incredible strength then Naruko disappeared in a burst of speed and then reappeared right in front of Sasuke and slammed her fist into Sasuke sending him blasting back and he slammed through a tree skipped several inches backwards then sank into the mini lake.

"_Okay note to self NEVER piss off Naruko." _Sasuke thought as he swam to the surface then struggled to his feet standing on the water then he started weaving hand signs. "Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu!" Sasuke exhaled a bunch of mini fireballs at Naruko who dodged the fireballs and started to weave hand signs of her own.

"Soiton: Mizurappa!" (Water style: Wild water wave) Naruko exhaled a huge wave of water at Sasuke who jumped out of the way.

"_She's good! But let's see how she handles this." _Sasuke started weaving more hand signs. "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" Sasuke unleashed a huge wave of fire towards Naruko who started to weave hand signs of her own.

"Soiton: Suijinheki!" Naruko spit out a huge wall of water which overcame the fire blast and blasted towards Sasuke. Again Sasuke dodged and then Naruko dashed forward and threw a haymaker and Sasuke's eyes widen and then her fist slowed down and Sasuke saw just how to dodge the attack and Sasuke ducked under her fist and kicked up only to for Naruko to dodge with ease.

"I guess I did now let's get back to the compound I wanna rub it in Nii-san's face that I have a fully matured sharingan."

"Race you back?"

"Sure." Naruko and Sasuke tore off towards the Senju compound sharingan spinning as they went. When they arrived back at the compound Sasuke saw Itachi and Yukari locked in a steamy make-out session. Naruko looked at Sasuke who was blushing like crazy. "So this is your special someone eh Nii-san." Itachi and Yukari instantly separated blushing a deep scarlet.

"W-when d-did you g-get here?" Itachi stuttered.

"Just now." Sasuke smiled. "Payback's a bitch isn't Nii-san." Then Itachi noticed Sasuke's eyes.

"You fully matured your sharingan."

"Yeah it was in an effort to dodge one of her haymakers." Sasuke turned to Naruko.  
"By the way how on earth did you learn to control your chakra like that I thought Jinchūriki have shitty chakra control?"

"Baa-chan taught me to control my chakra it took 3 months of Kage Bunshin training but I finally managed to reign in my chakra and I now have medic level control. Thanks to Kurama nee-chan I was able to take my medic training a step further, I was actually able to master Hashirama's level of medic powers, I can heal wounds without hand signs but that alone took the equivalent of 3 years of training but thanks to Kage Bunshins I dwindled it down to a mere week. I practiced with Baa-chan for 4 years in order master everything but I finally did it and now I'm a combat medic of the highest caliber."

"What's so great about Kage Bunshins?"

"The Kage Bunshin is a B-rank Kinjutsu." Itachi said. "When a clone dispels it transfers the knowledge to the original but the reason it's a Kinjutsu is because of the massive amount of chakra it takes to perform. If one were to create five clones with this jutsu you would have to divide their chakra into five equal parts, and the more Bunshins one makes the more chakra is divided. Even I, who has a huge amount of chakra enough to match a Kage, can only create a maximum of 20 clones without having to go to the hospital for chakra exhaustion."

"But how many can Naruko use?"

"1000." Naruko answered matter-of-factly.

"1000!" Sasuke shouted shocked. "How do you have that much chakra?"

"As a jinchūriki my coils are expanded by the natural potency of Biju chakra as such my chakra was expanded and couple with my Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki blood which if you know your history like I do you'll know that the Senju clan, the Uchiha clan, and the Uzumaki clan had one root, The Rikudo Sennin himself."

"Wait the sage is the origin of the Uzumaki as well I thought it was only the Senju and the Uchiha." Itachi said shocked. "The Stone tablet never mentioned a third child."

"The daughter wanted to remain unknown but she kept her brothers and sisters in line."

"Sisters?" Itachi asked

"Believe it or not the biju had a mother it was the Jubi she and the Sage were Biju and Jinchūriki as well as husband and wife they had 12 children together, three were regular humans but the other 9 were the biju. Over the ages the daughter had many lovers due to her extended life force but that was only passed down to daughters just as potent in them as it was in the original, in the males it was only half as potent but they still got the life force."

"How do you…"

"Kurama."

"Of course Kurama would know her own linage." Itachi shook his head "Anyway shouldn't you two be preparing for the bell test tomorrow I'm not going to go easy on you. After all you both have fully matured sharingan I know better than to underestimate you."

"We'll be nice and ready for you Nii-san." Sasuke smiled.

"Alright if you're sure." Itachi smiled then Naruko and Sasuke went upstairs then Itachi turned to Yukari. "Now where were we?"

"Perhaps we should continue this somewhere more private?" Yukari said licking behind Itachi's ear. Itachi shuddered and he grabbed Yukari bridal style and Shunshined upstairs then he activated the privacy seals around the room and then looked at Yukari with a perverse smile.

"Now no one will hear your screams my dear."

"Oh but I don't scream Itachi-kun, atleast not easily." Yukari sucked on her finger sensually, Itachi pounced on her and growled.

"You tease." Itachi kissed Yukari and then started sucking on her neck which he knew was a sweet spot. (A/n: I won't go into further detail but don't worry there will be some action later.)

(Time skip one day later)

Naruko, Sakura and Sasuke were standing at training field seven waiting for Kakashi and Itachi. A few seconds later Itachi and Kakashi Shunshined in.

"Good you're all here." Kakashi said. "Now the test that Itachi and I have in store for you is simple." Kakashi and Itachi took out a bell and dangled them in the air. "You need take these from either Itachi or myself by noon, anyone who doesn't get a bell from Itachi or I… goes back to the academy."

"But they are only two bells." Sakura pointed out.

"Nice observation Sakura."

"Then one of us will go back no matter what." Naruko said pretending to be ignorant of Kakashi's real motives.

"Correct." Kakashi responded with his signature eye smile.

"Now you have until noon that's three hours from now." Itachi said.

"BEGIN!" Itachi and Kakashi said simultaneously. Sakura, Naruko and Sasuke scattered Itachi looked at Kakashi.

"They hid themselves well." Itachi said calmly.

"Yes but I can smell them Sasuke and Sakura nearby, however Naruko has completely vanished." Kakashi responded.

"Well considering her Jikūkan Ninjutsu that's not… DUCK!" Suddenly Naruko came flying in with a devastating kick but Itachi and Kakashi ducked underneath the attack and Kakashi threw a kick at Naruko but Naruko dodged and then turned around and the spinning heel kick but Kakashi substituted with a log but Naruko's kick sliced the log, obliterating it.

"_What's going on how can she be so powerful I mean I know sensei trained her but that was Tsunade-sama level strength if she's been training with Tsunade then I better use Obito's eye if I'm going to stay alive." _Kakashi thought as he lifted his headband revealing a single Sharingan eye.

"EAT IT!" Naruko shouted slamming her fist into Itachi at blinding speeds but Itachi, thinking quickly, activate his Mangekyō sharingan and shielded himself using Susano'o's rib cage. When Naruko's fist made contact the ribcage fractured and cracked.

"_She's strong…using my Mangekyō was the only defense I had." _Itachi thought to himself and he started sweating as his eye started bleeding slightly. Then Itachi dropped the Susano'o as the strike stopped.

"_Now Sasuke NOW!"_ just then a voice shouted.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu." A huge fireball went flying a Itachi who jumped out of the way only for a tree to rise up and bind Itachi then Sakura Emerged from the tree holding a Kunai in her hand.

"It's over." Sakura said, then she stabbed down with her kunai but suddenly the illusion shattered and Kakashi had his hand on Itachi's shoulder. When Itachi looked around Sasuke, Naruko and Sakura were nowhere to be seen.

"A double genjutsu I was so focused on Naruko's attacks I never noticed sakura placed two genjutsu on me first was binding tree of death and the second was powerful illusion that made me think that when I broke the first that I would have an advantage; she's been training with Kurenai."

"Yeah, she's good but now let's see how they can do." Kakashi said as he and Itachi smiled at each other and then they vanished in search of their students.

(With Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura)

Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura where crouching in a section of the training grounds while Naruko searched for Itachi's and Kakashi's chakra signatures.

"Alright does everyone know the plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Sakura responded.

"Loud and clear." Naruko smiled.

"Alright operation 'bell test' is a go." Sasuke said then he Naruko and Sakura scattered.

(With Itachi)

Itachi was sitting next to the stone memorial chew on some Pocky when suddenly he sensed chakra being molded behind him and he leap away from the memorial as a huge fire ball roared towards him and Itachi started weaving hand signs but then a tree sprung up and it bound Itachi and once more Sakura emerged from it.

"Die." Sakura plunged the kunai at Itachi but he activated his sharingan and reflected the genjutsu on to Sakura.

"I don't fall for the same trick twice Sakura." Itachi said as he stabbed at Sakura when suddenly Itachi felt chakra behind him and he turned around and got smashed in the face by Naruko's haymaker Itachi jumped to his feet coughing up blood. Then Naruko started weaving hand signs.

"Kirigakure no jutsu!" (Hidden mist jutsu) Itachi was instantly on guard as he extended his senses as best he could in order find Naruko.

"Very clever Naruko using the mist to stop my genjutsu."

"Thanks Itachi." Naruko's voice echoed around making it impossible for Itachi to locate her. Just then Itachi felt something on his leg and he was pulled underground. "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu." (Earth style: Double suicide decapitation.)

"Well this stinks." Itachi said as he was buried up to his neck in the earth. Just then he heard a jingling of a bell and Naruko was crouching in front of him holding the bell.

"Got the bell Sensei." Naruko stuck out her tongue and then she handed the bell to Sakura. "Here you go Sakura without your genjutsu I wouldn't have been able to attack Itachi sensei so for your part in the operation you get the bell."

"But Naruko you were the one who captured Itachi." Sakura protested.

"Your genjutsu made it possible, Itachi dropped his guard as he reflected your genjutsu as such I was able to punch him. Now I'm gonna go help Sasuke you're welcome to join us."

"Right let's go help Sasuke-kun." Sakura and Naruko leap away then Itachi remembers the predicament he was in.

"Um still stuck in the hole here. Kakashi, Sasuke, anyone?" Itachi said.

"Don't get a_head_ of yourself nii-san." Sasuke appeared smiling.

"If I could strangle you right now I would, and shouldn't you be attacking Kakashi trying to get his bell?"

"I'm a shadow clone; I copied it off of Naruko when she was training with you and Kushina-sama but when I told Naruko she told me that I shouldn't use it until after I had reached a satisfactory chakra level and after I unlocked the third tomoe Naruko scanned me with her eyes and said I had reached the point where I was allowed to use it but I can only make 2 clones at this stage in my chakra development."

"Very well could you dig me out of the hole please?"

"Nah I think I'll let you stay in the hole until after the bell test." Sasuke smiled then the clone dispelled itself.

"DAMN YOU SASUKE!" Itachi shouted.

(With Kakashi.)

Kakashi had his headband over his sharingan in an effort to conserve chakra. Just then Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura walked out into the clearing Naruko and Sasuke had their sharingan activated.

"Oh what's this the three cute little gennin come here to beat me to a pulp." Kakashi said not looking up from his book.

"Kakashi-sensei if I were you I'd put that book away cause you won't have time to read it cause if you underestimate us for even a second…you'll die." Sasuke said.

"I doubt anything to fear from gennin." Kakashi responded bored. "In fact I could say that I…" Kakashi trailed off suddenly as Naruko had jumped into the air.

"Tsūtenkyaku." Kakashi leaped out of the way and then Naruko connected with the ground and it blasted apart in a huge crater.

"Holy shit…run away!"

"Warned you." Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

"That you did."

"Now Kakashi." Naruko said drawing the Gunbai from its storage seal "Shall we dance?"

"_Oh boy." _Sasuke thought remembering the last time she asked that question, the day he unlocked the sharingan.

_(Flashback 4 months ago)_

_Naruko was facing down against Sasuke in their sparring sessions however this wasn't an ordinary sparing session; this was Naruko's time of the month._

"_Well ready to go? Ugly." Sasuke asked in his usual insulting method_

"_Sasuke." Naruko said with a dark Aura flaring around her. "Shall we dance?" Naruko then charged Sasuke throwing a barrage of chakra enhanced strength Sasuke started dodging the punches but Naruko then drew the Gunbai and smashed Sasuke over the head with the Gunbai then charging her fist full of chakra and blasted towards Sasuke in a blinding display of speed she reappeared right in front of Sasuke intent on pounding him into paste suddenly Sasuke's vision slowed down and Sasuke saw exactly how to dodge that attack but some of the attack grazed him sending Sasuke backwards._

_(End flashback)_

"_I feel sorry for Kakashi sensei." _Sasuke laughed softly then he charged Kakashi as sakura started weaving hand signs for a genjutsu. Naruko punched at Kakashi who dodged but only to walk into Sasuke's attack then Naruko started weaving hand signs.

"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!" Naruko roared

"Oh shit!" Kakashi cursed as the wave of fire rocketed towards him.

"Well she's Madara's Granddaughter alright that's his jutsu after all." Sasuke said shaking his head. Then he charged Kakashi and engaged him in Taijutsu, and then suddenly a tree bound Kakashi in place. Kakashi suspected a genjutsu flared his chakra only for the tree to remain there.

"What!"

"Nice try Kakashi sensei but this is no genjutsu this is the real deal." Naruko said her hands in the snake seal. Naruko then held up an orange book. "If you don't pass us the book gets it."

"Why would I care?" Kakashi said.

"Really?" Naruko said with a devious smile. "You don't recognize your own book?"

"W-what?" Kakashi started sweating bullets. "When? How?"

"When I used Tsūtenkyaku."

"HOW?"

"When you were distracted by the gigantic crater I had a shadow clone take it." Naruko then opened the book and looked at the front page. "What's this…Limited edition and signed by Jiji this is indeed a rare copy in fact if my knowledge is correct then there are only 10 in existence. I wonder…how you would react if." Naruko got an evil look on her face. "I burned it."

"D-don't." Kakashi started sweating up a storm.

"Oh so the great Kakashi Hatake is threatened so easily."

"Oh come on Naruko don't do it….please."

"Pass us and I swear that you'll get the book back."

"FINE! You pass." Naruko tossed Kakashi back the book then he and Itachi Shunshined to the Hokage's tower. When they appeared in the other Jounin were standing there.

"Ah Kakashi Itachi, now that we're all here how did the teams do?" Minato smiled

"Team one: Failed and horribly at that." One jounin says looking shameful at the thought of the team.

"Team two: Failed, these girls are a disgrace to kunoichi everywhere." A female jounin says looking ashamed.

"Team three: failed." A third jounin says.

"Team four: failed." The fourth jounin says

"Team five failed." The fifth jounin says. the sixth steps forward

"Team Six failed." The sixth jounin says.

"Team 7 passed quite well they work well together." Kakashi said.

"And your Daughter is a nightmare to go against." Itachi said adding his two cents.

"Well, Kaa-chan Tou-san, Kushina-chan and I taught her well." Minato said as he laughed. "Moving on how did team 8 do?"

"Team 8 did fantastically they're a well-oiled machine." Kurenai said proudly

"Alright and Team 10?"

"They passed they're just like their parents." Asuma said.

"Aright have teams 7,8 and 10 gather at 10 am tomorrow for missions; everyone else is dismissed."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The jounin Shunshined out of the room and Minato smiled to himself.


End file.
